From Nothingness to Nothingness
by out.of.sync
Summary: A diary unearthed from the past giving the readers a story of love never destined to be.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in the book and in this fan fiction. On the other hand, I do own the plot of this story and the characters Chelsea and Gilbert Saunders.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello. This is my second fan fiction and I admit that it's not good. However, I do hope for your to enjoy it even with my faulty grammar and spelling. Another thing, I do hope you leave a review. Thank you very much and please, do read on.

* * *

_**From Nothingness to Nothingness**_

* * *

"Chelsea! Look at this, come. Come and see this," Gilbert Saunders shouted at his favorite screenplay writer with eyes alight in such enthusiasm one could never expect from a man of age 63.

From the end of the room, a door was ajar and from there peeked a redhead with green eyes flashing with irritation- she had been working on her latest project. Scratch that. Actually, she was trying to salvage the piece of crap her original story had turned into when it had been given to the hands of some other screenplay writers. But when she saw that seemingly magical glint in his eyes, she instinctively knew that this story was bound to be a hit in ways more that one.

However, she was dismayed when she caught sight of an old notebook tightly clutched in the man's left hand as his cane was held with his right.

"Mr. Saunders, we are in the year 2196. And if we are going to recycle a story from a novel which dates back to 1980 or something, we are surely going to start our downfall," she said as she returned her eyes to her story, completely aware from the sound of footsteps and the cane which hinted that the director/producer was walking to her office.

"Chelsea, I know a good story when I see one. And this one's not good. It is excellent! Nothing we have ever seen before. Well... it's not actually a story yet but I know you could make it into one," he said, voice almost pleading and eyes wrinkled to make sure that he looked a lot older and more pitiful than he really looked.

"Grandpa..." she started as she turned her chair to face him but lost her resolve when she saw his face.

A long silence befell them. But something seemed to attract Chelsea and move her hands toward what seemed now to be a diary - a very old diary.

"Okay, then. Let me have it," she finally signed in resignation as her right hand was held out towards the diary.

* * *

Night had already fallen and the dark sky outside was inviting to Chelsea especially with the full moon prominently hung from it. And so, with the diary in her hand, she made her way out to her garden and found the bench where she usually sat.

It was an antique so there was no surprise when it squeaked under her weight. Now, with the moon giving light to the diary and her feet tucked close to her chest Chelsea began to read.

The first pages of the diary was well... a narrative of how life was in a certain school named Hogwarts. But slowly, the diary wove a colorful fabric of interlaced adventure and romance, of comedies and tragedies, of ups and downs.

* * *

_I hate how you could make me so self-conscious with just one glance._

_I hate your almost-perfect cool._

_I hate how I always spare you an unnoticed glance only for it to become a non-reciprocated one._

_I hate how every fiber of my being aches for the approval I'll never receive from you._

_And I hate this loathing I feel for you. I must not spare you incognito glances but every chance I get, I give you one. I must not be bothered by what you think me as (or better yet, what __I think you think of me) but I always strive to please you – to have you say something nice and true about me._

_I must not care about you. And I don't. That is, whenever we are not in the same room. But the moment, I lay my eyes on you, I cannot help but feel something – something I do not even know much less understand – for you._

_And heaven knows how much I want to look away, not care, and, even, forget about you – think about anything but you and your newborn eyes._

_But I cannot. You are unique – the way I do not understand you, the way every single thing about you fascinates me and the way everything about you seems to be a big puzzle waiting to be solved._

_As for me, I am made to discover. I am made to gravitate towards mysteries and understand them. And so, I am trapped in your ambiguity, looking at it, observing it from a distance with wide, curious eyes._

_Yes, that is exactly what I am trying to say: I am attracted to you._

_And more than anything, I hate this attraction especially when I know that we are two north poles in a magnet or maybe two south ones. I could never be so sure, all i can be sure of is the fact that we will never be. You will never see me in the same light I see you with._

_Goodbye, Draco._

_-Hermione Jean Granger_

_

* * *

_

It was captivating, the sad, one-sided love this Hermione Granger had for someone by the name Draco Malfoy. It was so pure on one side but tainted with prejudice and malice on the other.

Her grandfather had been right. This was a good start for a story. A love, that seemed to her, blossomed from nothingness and ended in the same state. It was a love that may have been sweet and wonderful had fate not interfered, had there been no prejudices. It was a love that may have bloomed had it been given a chance - had Draco looked at this Hermione and saw the love she had for him, how deep and true and lasting it was, he would have forgotten blood purities or impurities. He would have, Chelsea was sure.

The night was too deep now and she had to retire. But before she finally made her way back inside, she stole a glance to the full moon and let a single pearly tear escape her eye.

Some kind of magic had bound her to Hermione Granger and her love for him, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, to start off, thanks for the reviews _Anonymous Harry Potter Freak_, , and _Ron's-other-sister_! They really brightened up my day and put a smile on my face. Really, thank you very much.

Also, I'm planning to do more chapters of this but I'm not sure if I should put more diary entries or a really story that would actually connect Chelsea's world to the past; mainly because I do not know how those stories would turn out but I do hope you could give me suggestions and advices.

Thank you very much!


End file.
